Naruto Next Generation
by HappyErza26
Summary: Join Naruto and Hinata's fun loving daughter as she and her generation fight to survive in the shinobi world! Kairi Uzumaki is the daughter of the sun and the swirl! I have images of these guys on my deviantart. Check my profile for details. :D Enjoy HappyErza26 New chapter every Sunday hopefully sooner!
1. Kairi Uzumaki! Daughter of the Hokage

Naruto Next Generation - Chapter 1

Introduction and New Akatsuki Arc - Part 1

~Kairi Uzumaki , daughter of the sun and the swirl!

Kairi's P.O.V

It had been 17 years, 17 years since the war ended. Hero's dies, as some rose to fight, people came together as some separated. People married and had children, and that's where I come on. My name is Kairi Uzumaki, I 16 years old, the daughter of the 6th Hokage had his wife and my amazing mother, Hinata Uzumaki. My dream is to be a respected ninja because of my skill and no because I'm the Hokage's daughter. I'm a proud member of squad 13, lead by my mother, an ANBU. My squad is full of powerful ninja making my squad one of the most powerful squads around .

My P.O.V  
Kairi is a fairly tall girl with blonde hair just like her fathers and her eyes are the same blue as her fathers, but she possesses the Byakugen so they have no pupils. Each side of her face has bangs of hair surrounding it. The rest of her hair was tied back in a high pony tail flowing freely down to just below her waist. She has a green top with short sleeves that went about and inch or two below her breasts, which are pretty large, (1 word, Hinata) her forehead protector is tied on her waist and is black. Her pants are short and she has sandals that meet and inches below the end of her shorts. On her arms she wears black gloves with half of the finger lengths cut off. She is an idol to younger kids in Konoha due the her strength. On her back the has a red mark, the mark is a 9 pointed cross. This is because when she was born, the Kuybi placed a large amount of chakra inside Kairi, the power of 9 tails.

Kairi's P.O.V  
Let's talk about my team mates. There's Hana Hiryu and Sora Uchiha. Sora has been my best friend since I was little and we have a close bound, she doesn't have the full Sharingen yet but her older sister does. Than there's Hana, I've been good friends with her since she was little, her entire family was killed by the Akatsuki, an honourable clan in the land of fire, which watched over the entire land of fire, she and her older sister were the only survivors. She has the Moyonkgen which is and elemental control kekkie gen kai, Her's specializes in Fire but she can do all releases. And than there's our leader, my mother Hinata-sensei, she if ANBU rank and is our squad, we are one of the main squads used for combat due to each member having a kekkie gen kai. (Ok, seeing as there is lots of characters, I'm going to make an entry with all their costumes.)

My P.O.V  
Kairi head down to the karaoke bar down the street from where she lives, Konoha had changed a lot in the past 17 years, they had TV's and computers and carried out ninja missions like normal using ninja techniques. When she arrived, all here friends were already there (she's always late). There was, Sora Uchiha, Sasuki Uchiha, Hana Hiryu, Ying Hyuga, Yang Hyuga (there twins), Carla Nara, Sano Yakanama , Inosi Yakamana and Kura Inuzuka. She waved and sat down quietly since Carla was already singing. Carla was one of the most beautiful girls in the land of fire, she is a genius and a awesome fighter, and she is not lazy like her farther.

My P.O.V  
Just as everyone was about to clap, the door burst open. "Well hello everyone!" said the a strange figure, as they got closer, Kairi realised who it was. "Gaatsura…..is that you?" she asked. "Kairi? Long time no see" he said with a smirk. Just then something inside Kairi snapped….. " YOU BAKA! LAST TIME I SAW YOU, YOU WRE IN THE MOUTH OF A MONSTER AND NOW YOU COME BACK JUST LIKE THAT!" she yelled, "BECAUSE THAT MONSTER DIDN'T KILL, I WILL, DATTEBYO! BYAKUGEN" and than everyone realised shit just got serious. "RESANGEN BOMB!" *This technique allows the user to clone resangens and throw them from all directions and hit the target at once, doing a extreme amount of damage, So cloning the result and making it real.*  
Gaatsura just but up a sand shield and restrained Kairi's left leg. The two just kept on brawling.  
"Kairi wait!" Sora begged.  
Sasuki was starting too lose her patience at the 2 younger ninja, she was so tempted to put the in her genjutsu but instead she simply said "Your destroying the place, stop before your kicked out."  
"That's right! We don't want to be kicked out cause you guys are being dumbasses!" explained the Hyuga twins.  
But the two kept on fighting until another person walked through the door. A certain Taijutsu master, the only child and daughter of Rock Lee. Rock Ty-Lee, she is shy and sweet in nature, but immensely powerful if you piss her off.  
"Gaatsura-kun, Kairi-chan, please stop." She said with a sweet smile.  
The to stopped dead in their tracks.  
They all decided to sit down to find out why Gaatsura was there.  
"Sooooooooo, Gaatsura…...Why you here bro?" Sano asked. Nudging him a little  
"OH YEAH! I'm here to assist squads 12,13 and 15 on a B rank mission in the Land of Waves."  
"WAIT!" said Hana "The Land of Waves? That's where one of the other Ryu* clans are! The Mizuryu* clan!"  
"ALL RIGHT THEN!" Yelled Kairi "I love me a high ranking mission."  
"Don't get to ahead of yourself there Kairi." Said Hana  
"Ok then. Kairi Uzumaki, Sora Uchiha, Hana Hiryu, Rock Ty-Lee, Kura Inuzuka and Sasuki Uchiha, You will come with me to find Mistural Uchiha, Shosai Aburame and Kakan Hatake, we leave tomorrow for the Land of Waves!" Boomed Gaatsura.

"Dattebyo!" Exclaimed Kairi

*Ryu clan - In the Great 5 Kage Nations, Each had 1 Ryu Clan. For the Land of Fire, it's the Hiryu Clan (Fire Dragon)

*Mizuryu Clan - (Water Dragon) The are one of the sister clans of the Hiryu Clan. Their Moyonkgen specializes in Water, but can do all releases.

A/N: Do you feel the love between Kairi and Gaatsura or GaaKai, I'm not saying anything but they may be canon


	2. Assemble! what awaits in Land of Waves?

Naruto Next Generation - Chapter 2

Introduction and New Akatsuki arc - Part 2

~Assemble! What awaits in the "Land of Waves?"

My P.O.V.

They all walked out of the building in silence. This was broken by the barking of a purple hound. They all turned around to see a large dog waiting paticently wait out the front of the building. The dog had light purple-violet fur. This was no normal dog, it is a Nin-Dog, and it's owner was Kura Inuzuka.  
"Yukan, you waited! Good girl." said the teen earning a happy bark form her canine companion.  
"Ok, who should we find first?" Asked Sora  
"I'll go find Mistu-nii." said Hana  
"I've got Kakan-san 'Dattebyo!" said an energetic Kairi  
"I guess I've got Shosai-san….." moaned Kura  
"Then the rest of us will be waiting at Kairi's house!" said Sora  
"Wait why mine?" asked Kairi  
"Well, you are the Hokage's daughter, so you live with the Hokage. The Hokage lives in the Namikaze - Uzumaki compound which is the biggest in the city, so we can plan our mission away from everyone." Gaatsura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I guess it makes scence, but wait at the front gate! You can't just enter the Hokage's residence unless you are The Hokage, my Okaa-san, or me!" she replied.  
The all dispersed to do what they had been directed.

(Finding Mistural)  
Hana wondered the streets of Konoha in search of her elder sister. Mistural Hiryu. She had been searching for close to half an hour and was getting really annoyed.  
"Mistu-nii, where are you?" she called out many times, but the whole time she failed to notice someone following her in the trees  
"HANA-CHAN!" Called out Mistural as she jumped down from the trees, land directly in front of Hana.  
"KAY!" Hana yelled as she fell backwards, "What the hell was that for!"  
"Oh, can't I say hello to my younger sister without being yeled at?" Mistural asked, faking sadness  
"Jeez, that's not gonna work. We have a mission, come with me to Kairi-san's house." Hana said  
"Ok, coming."

(Finding Kakan)

Kairi's P.O.V  
*singing* Do, do do, do ,do, do I'm singing a song in my head while I'm looking for my sempai known as Kakan, who is the daughter of my fathers s-e-n-s-e-i! Ok be serious Kairi, if you where Kakan, where the hell would you be…..I know where. To the D.I.A tombstone, with her parents, visiting the people who died in the war. So I begin to sprint until I reach the tombstone. I see three figures standing but the tombstone, Kakashi, Anko and Kakan Hatake.  
"Kairi-sama, what are you doing here?" asks Anko  
"Please don't use '-sama' it makes me feel weird." I say  
"Don't be silly, you are pretty much royalty in Konoha, the child of the Hokage." Says, "Now what did you want?"  
"Oh, I'm her for Kakan-san, we have a mission."  
"Ok the, Kakan, you need to go with Kairi-sama." Kakashi said patting his daughter on her shoulder, almost as if signalling her to go."  
"Ok, let's go Kairi-sama."  
"Not you too." I ay with a sweat drop appearing.

(Finding Shosai)  
"SHOSAI, WE GOT A MISSION, GET HERE NOW!" Kura yelled throughout the whole village, until a tall boy appeared.  
"Ok, let us go, Kura…"

Hokage Estate, Front Gates.

My P.O.V  
Close to an hour ha passed by the time everyone assembled at the front gates. Kairi instructed everyone to follow her to the mission preparation room inside the compound.  
"Ok, to get there we will be passing the main living room, so please pray my parents are not there."  
"Hai!" They all replied.  
The carefully made their way across the front garden and into the first hall, the would get Kairi to check ahead to see if the coast was clear, but their efforts were in vein because when the reached the main living area, Hinata and Naruto were there.  
"Kai-chan!" Naruto said glomping his daughter  
"Oh my, Naruto-kun, please don't do that to Kairi-chan!" Hinata said  
"Otoo-san, please let me go…...can't…...breathe…." Kairi gasped  
"Oh, my bad."  
"Kairi-chan, why are there so many people here?" Hinata asked  
"Oh yes, we are here to prepare for a mission in the "Land of Waves." she said.  
"Ok then, please continue, may I ask what rank it is?"  
"Oh, Hinata-sensei, it's B-Rank!" Sora said  
"WHAT!" Replied Hinata and Naruto  
"Yeah, Sasuke-sensei gave us this mission." Said Gaatsura.  
"Remind me to kill your Otoo-teme, Sora, Sasuki." Said Naruto  
"Of Course Hokage-sama!" The two girls exclaimed in unison.  
"I'm so sorry but this has to be done so we can get away from here and prepare," said Gaatsura, "Sand Prison!" *This ability lets the user trap whom ever the wish in extremely strong sand.* He wrapped the sand around Naruto and Hinata as the teens sprinted down the hall, and into the preperation room.  
"Was that really necessary?" Asked Ty-lee  
"Yes, Yes it was." Said Kairi and Gaatsura


	3. Akatsuki! Hana bad comment?

They ran as fast as their legs would carry them down the hall. There was no time to admire the polished timber floors or the bamboo walls. Running fast and hard they finally reached the door to the preparation room, and panting hard made their way in. Kairi felt her foot get caught on the door frame, she started to wobble and then started to fall to the floor. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She felt the warmth of another human being, the strong secure arms of someone she had known for her whole life, she felt the arms a Gaatsura catch her before she hit the ground.  
Gaatsura smirked before he said "Aww, was lil' Kai-chan about the hurt herself?"  
"That's not funny!" Kairi retaliated, felling like she was about to blush, as she pushed Gaatsura away from herself and rose to her feet.  
"What I don't get a thank you?" Gaatsura asked in a mocking fashion  
"Um…I…T-thank yo-u-u." She said fighting with all her might the blush forming on her face  
Anyway, let's sit down and hear what we're here for!" Mistural said noticing the situation was getting slightly out of hand.

The preparation room was indeed impressive. It had beautiful timber walls and floors with carved patterns. The frames of the 10 window around the massive room all had bamboo panes. There were shelves stacked with equipment for missions like scrolls, kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, food pills and much more. On the northern wall was a huge map of the Nations and smaller ones of each nations surrounding it. In the centre of the room was a huge table that could easily seat 50 people. They all took seats around the table, Gaatsura stood up to explain the mission when Sasuki said something.

"Hey Mistu-san, Hana-chan, We should put our swords away while we are sitting, it does get uncomfortable."  
"Um, Sasu-san, I have and umbrella that had special kunai on it called a 'Monto Staff' even though it's an umbrella, not a sword." Mistural retorted  
"WHATEVER! Just put it away, baka!" Sasuki snapped  
"Ok, geez, your scary you know…" Mistural responded.  
"Why you…." Sasuki said while making hand signs. Her eyes went red and three yang symbols appeared as she entered the first stage of her Sharingan (She has her full sharingan, Mongetkyo and sasoon are included, did I even spell those right?)  
"Oh, you wanna play, fine! Moyonkgen! First stage" Mistural roared. Her eyes became purple and cross pattern appeared on them. Her skin slowly turned a light shade of violet and her hair changed into a black colour, stolen from it's brunette glory. (Dafqu did I just right there?)  
"Ok," said Sora as she put her arm between the two to stop things escalating, "That's enough!"  
"Fine." Sasuki said distastefully as she released her Sharingan and her eyes became black once more.  
"Ok, Sora-chan." Mistural replied as her skin slowly but surely turned to it's normal colour once more, and her eyes and hair change back afterwards.  
"Ok," said Gaatsura, " Let me explain the mission. Sasuke-sensei said that in the Land of Waves there is news of The Akatsuki becoming active for the first time since the Fourth Shinobi War. But these are not the members from all those years ago, they bare resemblance to the members of old, but are different people. They are in their early 20's. The leader however seems to be the eldest of them all. The most troubling part is that there are only 3 members, and they've destroyed so much over the past month, people wonder if their human or not. Our job is to go to the Hidden Mist Village in the Land of Waves where a representative of the Mizuryu Clan will meet us, you all know him…"  
"Takashi-kun?!" Sora yelled full of glee  
"Yes Taka-san is who we are going to meet there. Once that has happened, we are to stop the three members of the Akatsuki, we are to interrogate, with the help of Ty-Lee, and bring them to the Leaf Village, that is all."  
At the interrogation bit, everyone focused on Ty-Lee. They all had known why she was chosen for this mission now, it's because of the kekkie gen kai she had received from her mother. With all the attention on Ty-Lee, everyone failed to notice Mistural. She as shaking violently, mumbleing something under her breath, with a look of hatred all over her usually gentle face. Then Hana said something that finally made her snap.

"I think this Akatsuki thing is just a rumour?"

Now is someone else had said this, Mistural wouldn't have reacted the way she did, but because it was Hana, she did. Hana had no idea what she had done or what was about to happen after she said this until she felt a sharp pain across her cheek, a hand had come down and slapped her extremely hard, and this hand belonged to Mistural. Hana had fallen out of her chair and fell backwards on the floor, laying on the floor, she caressed her cheek and was brought to tears by the pain and surprise. Mistural's shaking only became more violent after this and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Kairi was the first to got to Hana's side and help her, while Sasuki and Kakan confronted Mistural.

"What the hell was that about?" The two exclaimed in unison  
"What were you thinking?" Kakan added  
Their questions were meet with only tears and shaking, until finally she spoke.

"Just and rumour Hana-chan? JUST A RUMOUR!? HOW COULD A RUMOUR KILL OUR PARENTS! How…" She yelled, her tears falling hot and fast down her face, looking at Hana with a painful expression.  
"Mistu-nee, w-what do you mean?"  
"I mean what happened that day…...How don't you remember…." , She said as her sobs got to the point she needed to breath, "THE DAY OUR CLAN WAS MASSACARED?!" At this, Mistural collapsed on the table crying hard and her word came out muddled up with sobbs of agony.

How could Hana forget this she thought? She was there too as their parents and family were massacred.

Hana's P.O.V

Mistu-nee actually hit me, but I think I deserve it. How could I not remember who killed my family, my clan, my parents, who left Mistu-nee, the heir at the age of 10 (when the clan was murdered), to become the head of the clan when she was 16(when she came of age). I thought all those times I'd her a faint scream in the middle of the night from Mistu-nee's room were figments of my imagination, what she must have gone through. All those times she smiles, are just to cover up how dead she feels inside?

Normal P.O.V

Everybody was silent watching the scene unfold in front of them, what was Sasuke-sensei thinking putting those 2 on this mission? He knew well what it was to feel this way, maybe he was trying to help. This was when Naruto and Hinata walked in.  
"What's going on, we heard a crash and screaming!?" They said in unision.  
"I-it's this-s-s missi-i-on." Mistural said getting up, wiping her tears and forcing her dead expression to return to the depths of her heart, she couldn't be like this, not after what she promised to her parents, not after that day.  
Naruto sighed as put the pieces together.  
"Sasuke-teme, he gave you that Akatsuki mission, didn't he?"  
Mistural nodded  
"That dumbass avenger, what was he thinking! Mistural-chan, are you okay to do this mission?"  
"You don't have to." Hinata added, "We know, I was the one who found you two after the incident, I know how torn up it makes you."  
Mistural forced a sad smile across her face before she replied.  
"It's ok, Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama, I can do this," she took a deep breath and her smile changed, to one of pure hate, "It's time I got back at them, I'll destroy everyone of them, at once!"

And knowing Misturals power, those guys stood no chance.

"Ok, we understand. Sasuki-chan and Sora-chan, Tell your father I want to speak with him tonight at 6:00PM before you leave." Naruto said  
"Of course, Hokage-sama." Sasuki said with a bow

Mistural stood up one last time and walked to her sister, whom was still laying on the floor, and helped her up.  
"I'm sorry, Hana-chan." she said, smiling a sincere smile for the first time since entering the house. She felt to arms embrace her and place their head in her chest, it was Hana.

"I'm the sorry one, Mistu-nee, I'm so sorry." She said crying in her sisters embrace. After they both calmed down, they all gathered the equipment the needed and headed to their houses to get anything else they needed. The left the village at 7:00PM, and began their journey to the Land of Waves.

- Hokage's Maison -  
"Sasuke-teme, what the hell were you thinking? Sending her on that mission, you know as well as I do she can't control her hate towards them?" Naruto bellowed towards Sasuke  
"That's why I sent her, she needs to deal with this and save herself from her darkness, you know what her parents made her promise, and what she was given as the heiress to the Hiryu at birth." Sasuke replied  
"You better hope your right, cause if anything, happens to that girl, I'll kill you!"

Mistural's past is something dark, and dangerous, what is it? Find out next time!


	4. Look to the sky! My story?

Note this chapter will show a small amount of her past, not her full past, but the next few chapters will.

The journey to the Land of Waves was one done in silence, but there was the casual questions such as "How far are we?" or "Let's make camp!" Kairi had her Byakugen active, searching in front of them and directing the on which way to go. Yukan and Kura also checked the way ahead by sniffing. Sasuki was on the rear with Ty-Lee, ready to defend from behind, Sasuki held her sword close, looking everywhere she could, listen, feeling the winds change, noticing everything.

As they grew closer and closer to the border seperating the Wave and Fire nations, someone spoke up.

"Guys we should make camp for the night." Shosai said with a calm composure  
"Why?" Mistural inquired in an irritated fashion  
"Look at Kairi-san, she needs rest." They all turned their attention to the blonde in front of them, she was indeed, in need of rest. She was barley able to keep her Byakugen activated after traveling so far.  
"No Sho-san, I'm fine, we need to hurry for Mistu…" she didn't finish her sentence. Kairi had collapsed on the branch she had landed on, closing her eyes as she released her Byakugen, and passing out from straining herself. But only after a faint apology passed her lips.  
"Ok, we will make camp, someone carry Kairi-chan to camp." Mistural ordered.  
"Ok, I'll get her." Hana replied, she had been awfully quiet this mission, she looked like there was something weighting on her mind. But what?

*A few hours later*

Kairi had finally regained consciousness, and they finished setting up camp. They all gathered around the heat of the fire, in absolute silence, Eating until finally, what everyone had been waiting to say for so long, was finally said.

"Mistu-nee, what happened that day, 8 years ago" Hana asked

Mistural first looked shocked, then her face became sombre as the memories came flooding back to her. She felt tears begging to fall that she could not and would not stop, slowly placing her head in her hands, she wiped those tears that stained her face and looked up to the night sky. The sky was dark, but lit with thousands and millions of bright stars, just like then. She let out a sight and rubbed her temples slowly. She straightened herself up and entwined her fingers into a fist, letting them lay on her lap. She took a deep breath in and began to talk.

"8 years ago, when I was 10 the clan house was attacked. The clan house was on one of the mountains, you know the ones behind the Hokage monument. We were the gradins of the Land, hence our clan name. Hiryu, we were the Fire Dragons. Then that day came, it seemed just like a normal day, but is now the worst day to all Ryu clans, The day of black death," She took another deep breath before continuing, "They came, those 3 in black and red robes, and began to kill as many as they could find, we fought, oh how we fought. But we weren't strong enough, Okaa-san, Otoo-san, they died saving use. R-right in f-f-front-t of me. Cut down before my very eyes"

She held her hands too her face, eyes wide with fear, voice raising with every word she spoke. The torture this young woman has been through. Rocking her body back and forth, clutching her face, hot tears streaming down her face. She forced herself to continue. She once again look up to the sky, the drew breath once more.

"I grabbed you Hana, I held you close and I ran and ran, you had no idea what was happening. I saw my parents die, I wasn't gonna let them take you too, so we ran and hid, I looked up to the sky that day and wished and wished and wished, that at least they wouldn't get you. But one of them found us They attacked and I tried to run, I wanted to protect you, I released stage 2…"

Hana gasped, she was utterly shocked at the thought of using stage 2

"I got them, but not before they got me, the struck me right across my back with some kind of attack."  
Mistural stood up, she turned so her back was facing everyone, she slowly lifted the bottom of her shirt up until a large scar running from one side her back to the other was made visible. This earned many gasps, for no one had known she had a scar on her back. She sat back down to continue.

"I remember using a transportation jutsu to get us away from the are, then I don't remember. When I woke up, Hinata-sama found us, she heal my back first but I begged her to make sure you were alright first. She took us back to Konoha, where I received treatment for my wounds. 2 weeks later, I met Hokage-sama for the first time, I told him everything that happened that day and here I am, 8 years later, still haunted, still scared."

Mistural brought her knees up to her chest, holding them tight, once again looking up to the sky, as if her constant reminder of what she lives for. She finally placed her head on her knees, starting to cry, tears of anguish, cries of pain and wales of apology. She pulled her on her legs harder as her tears grew stronger. She closed her eyes and again drew a deep breath, signalling she was finished with her story.

"Mistural-san" Ty-lee breathed

Mistural raised her head, but there was a look on her face, as if she wasn't telling the whole truth, there was something she was hiding, and everybody else knew it.

"There's something you not telling us, Mistu-nee"

Mistural stood up, looking sown on them, her expression was of determination and anger. She said before she turned violently on her feet and left, walking to her tent.

"That has nothing to do with you, it's between me and the previous generation of the Konoha rookies!"


	5. Nightmare of A Haunted Youth?

Chapter 4 - Nightmares of a haunted youth, finally in the land of waves?

After Mistural had stormed off, silence was the only sound found around the fire. She had left them all with questions in their minds, none more than Hana who for some reason couldn't remember anything of that day. Unknown by those around the fire, Mistural had left to her tent and broken down in tears as images of long ago filled her haunted mind. Her cries drowned out by the commotion outside and her face in her hands. After several torturous minutes, she had managed to fall in a deep slumber, where every second she slept, she relived that fateful day, and all that came before and after it.

8 years ago...

Mistural's P.O.V

Where am I? Darkness surrounds me and is all I see... I can't hear anything but screams... What's happening...

I awake from my strange dream, more a nightmare. I lay in my bed for a while, looking around my room lite with early morning sunshine as it rises beyond the horizon. I slowly sit up, stretching out my limbs and proceed to climb out of my bed.

I walk out of my room slowly and cautiously, my room is right next to my younger sisters, Hana. If she is woken up this early in the morning, then I would be in so much trouble. I make my way down the timber stair case, nearly falling with my socks on. I start to slide on the top of my toes to the kitchen, where I find my mother preparing breakfast when she turns to see me sliding across the room. She gives me a questionable look before turning back to the food.

"Good morning my dear Mistu-chan." she said, her voice sweet as she flipped eggs from the hen house.

"Good morning Okka-sama." I say as I slide my way over to the kitchen counter.

"Is Hana and your Otoo-sama still asleep?" she asked me, putting enthuses on Hana's name.

"Hana is but I am unsure of Ooto-sama." I say looking down at the freshly cleaned bench.

"Would you please go see if he is wake, if he is, please find him." she said turning to face me, her long hair following her motions perfectly.

I smiled and nodded slightly as I turned on my heels and creeped my ways up the stair case, once more heading into the extravagant hall. Walking slowly down the hall to the very end room. This room was the largest room and was occupied by my parents. I slowly open the door, jumping slightly when it creeked. I peer inside and see no body in the magnificent bed in the centre of the room. I then turn on the balls of my feet and close the doors, again creeping quietly down the hall to the stair case.

I slowly make my way yet again down the stair case when I see something in the corner of my eye. I see a all the raven flying north, away from the Land of Fire. That's strange; they shouldn't be doing that at this time of year. I start to feel strange a as if I was not in my own mind with my own thoughts. I feel a pain in my head and down my back, visions flowing in my mind of death and destruction, I fall to the floor clenching my knees, gasping for breath. I stay this way for many minutes until the visions and pain disappear. I slowly but shakily make my way up to be able to stand and down the stair, trying to figure out what just happened. My head still aching and my knees feeling weak. My mind in turmoil, I clutch the railing as I descend.

I guess I made quite a commotion because Okaa-sama starts running up the steps and meets me in the middle, with a tight embrace. Holding me tighter and tighter, than I realise that I was still crying. My tears wetting her blouse, she whispered kind words to me in her soft and sweet voice. I looked up at her kind and beautiful face as she smiled at me, her face full of concern. She helps me down the stair case and sits me on the kitchen counter. She places her hands on my knees and stare me straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong Mistural?" She asked, and by using my name, I guess she's serious.

"Okaa-sama, I-I-I s-a-aw the b-birds flyi-i-ng north," I pause to regain my composture, "I had a vision, I saw people die and blood everywhere, my back felt a sharp pain (Fore-fucking-shadow) and pain in my head." I said, starting to cry again. Okaa-sama's face full of worry and fear. She just smiled at me and hugged me.

"It's going to be ok, Mistu-chan, now please go wake up Hana-chan and let her know breakfast is ready, I'll go find Otoo-sama."

I nodded "Hai, Okaa-sama!"

I jumped off the counter and ran upstairs, pushing the doors to Hana's room open. I yelled to her as I entered and jumped on her bed.

"HANA-CHAN! Time for breakfast!" I said into her ear.

"Mistu-nee… Don't yell please." She said as she stretched and sat up. She climbed out of her bed and we ran downstairs. I took my place at the table next to between Okaa-sama and Otoo-sama, opposite of Hana. We ate breakfast and then I went to change into my clothes for the day.

I changed into my red shirt with long sleeves that split at the back of my forearm and reached to my wrists. I then put mini black shorts on, over that I put my black skirt that reached to my mid-thighs. I put my ninja sandals on which reached to my mid-calf. I walked over to my dressing table and picked up my heiress neck rings. I placed them on to my neck and sighed as I remembered what they were for.

There are 3 forms of the Moyonkgen. The first is element control of 1 element. This is where the user is able to control 1 element at a time with their control item (eg. Hana's Monto Sword or my Monto staff) as well as being able to control their born element with their bare hands. (Like my fire abilities) Their skin will go light violet and their eyes will go violet as well. Their hair becomes black.

Form 2 is element manipulation. Their items change, the 4 or more dark lines appear from their items and start to swirls in a motion. On command, they will release deadly bits of any 4 elements the user wants at a time. The users' ability to control increases to their born element and the closest element to it. On their skin appears a dark purple line directly down the centre of their bodies. A black cross will then appear in their eyes.

Form 3 is top secret, nobody knows about it except for a select few people. This is only able to be used by Clan leader and the clan heir. It is why they wear their heir rings, to subdue this form during battle for when it's absolutely necessary. It's called angel of elements. The users' eyes have a black circle form around the cross. The Hiryu clan symbol appears on the users' stomach in a glowing golden colour. The user sprouts black wings from their back and 2 horns on the top of their heads. In this form they no longer need their item, they can control and use all element releases with their bare hands. They also have a violet glow around their hands, this is their unique clan chakra forming around their bodies and more so their hands. If they hit anyone with that, they can do extreme amounts of damage.

The day passed as normal, people out and about doing their daily things. Soon night was upon us, we sat around our square table enjoying dinner. That's when we heard, a scream. Otoo-sama was the first up and out the door, mother ran after him telling Hana and I to stay inside. Hana didn't listen and ran outside like an idiot; I followed her trying to get her back in. That's when I saw them, 3 people in black robs with red trimmings. They advanced, killing all in their way. We fought and fought them but many died at a time. Father tried confronting them, but he was killed by the one with the orange and blue hair, a female as far as could tell. The other two, one with red hair and one with blonde, went around killing many. They were also female as far as I could tell

Next thing I know is that I'm kneeling next to my Otoo-sama's dead body, crying so hard it blocks my vision. The orange haired woman approached us, Hana ran in front of his body as she got closer. I didn't know what was happening until I was standing in front of Hana. The women raised her hands and started to use a jutsu. I braced for an impact that never came. I opened my eyes and it was Okaa-sama who took the hit. She gracefully fell backwards landing on Hana and I, I placed her head on my lap, patting her hair, crying tears that fell onto her face.

"Thank god" She said looking at Hana and I.

"Hana-chan, Mistural-chan, I love you both so much." she said again

"Okaa-sama…" I whispered.

"Be good girls and look out for each other, look after Hana, Mitural," she paused, "Don't use IT unless you must, promise me Mistural." She said staring into my eyes as I cried harder.

"I promise." I said as I reached for her hand. Her face softens as she started to close her eyes, saying her final words in as sweet as a voice she could muster.

"Run away from here, go to Konoha and live there. Thank you for being my children. I love you both more than anything. I love you….." and with that she was dead.

My vision blurs yet again, I can't think and I can't hear anything. I grab Hana's arm and I kiss Okka-sama's head one last time. I preform the teleportation technique I learnt from Otoo-sama. I hold Hana tighter, I just lost my entire clan, I will NOT lose my little sister too. For a second everything stops and blackness surrounds me, then that second is over. Hana and I landed face first on top of each other 5 miles closer to Konoha. I had a bad feeling that those people were going to find us, so I got Hana on my back and started to run.

After running for a couple minutes I noticed we were being followed, I placed Hana down and told her to hide. Hana hid behind a nearby tree as the orange haired woman walked out from a nearby tree. There was something about her expression that had startled me. I pulled out a scroll from my skirt pocket and summoned my Monto Staff, I wasn't taking any chance.

"Why?" I asked

"I cannot say, but please understand." She said. Please understand? She just killed my family!

"Moyonkgen Second Stage!" I yelled as my skin, hair and eyes changed colour. I raised my hands above my head as I summoned lightning to my fingers. She waited no time doing hand signs.

"Edo-Kage Justu" she said as a black cyclone appeared from her hand." Activating our jutsus we attacked.

My lightning shot straight towards her, she gracefully moved to the side, but not before it struck her across beck and lightly touching her forehead. Her cyclone came towards me, lightly touching the upper left section of my forehead as I ducked. I stood back up but the cyclone just turned around. I tried to dodge but it struck me right across my back. I collapsed to the ground as she disappeared once more, the look in her eyes as if she wanted to tell me something. Hana ran to my side and I felt the blood coming down my back and face, I felt the pain I felt before, in the exact same places, my visions had come true. I felt my eyes close and the world darken; I could see and feel nothing. I could only hear Hana's words in my head.

"Mistu-nee… Don't leave me!"

My world stays dark for a while; I have no way to track time. Minutes…Days….Months…..Years? Then I see it, the light. My eyes open and I see a young women, early-mid-twenties at most. Long dark blue hair and an ANBU uniform from Konoha. I realise I'm lying on my back. She's healing me; I feel the sweet bliss as her chakra heals my cuts. I look at her face to see she is not wearing her mask. Her eyes are looking at me in concern and relief; she's looking at me in such a kind way just like Okaa-sama. Before I realise it, I'm crying again, she speaks to me.

"Thanks goodness you're ok." She says in a sweet voice.

"Hana, my sister, is she ok?" I ask looking straight at her. I hear a small sob and feel someone cling to my back. Sending pain straight up my spine.

"Mistu-nee, you're alive! Thank goodness!" Hana exclaims. I just smile for the first time that night.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, an ANBU from Konoha, I'll be taking you to back with me," she paused and looked at us, "I'm sorry Hiryu girls, but your home and everyone who was there is dead, I saw them, so I looked for survivors and found you two." She said helping me up. She's so kind to us.

"I am Mistural Hiryu, the heiress of the Hiryu clan." I say

"I'm Hana Hiryu!" Hana said.

And with that we began our journey to Konoha. On our way I look to the sky, look at all the stars and the moon and how the world just keeps moving on. Even when it feels like it's crumbling. Now I will look to that sky, as a constant reminder of who I am and what I live for! To keep on going, and never ever ever stop!

*A few weeks later*

I guess Konoha was nice. Hana and I moved into a new compound here. I had my back and head healed by medic ninjas. Today I would be having a meeting with the Hokage about the incident. They had recently buried all the members of the Hiryu clan, and event that all Konoha had come too, which I appreciated. I meet Hinata-sama's daughter, Kairi. She's the same age as Hana and the two became friends, and another girl called Sora Uchiha. I've become friends with Sora's sister, Sasuki Uchiha. Sasuki was really kind to me when I arrived.

I made my way into the council chamber and bowed before the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Please stand up Mistural-chan." He said, I did as he wished.

"You know why you're here today?" he asked. I nodded in reply.

"Mistural-chan, I'm truly sorry about all of this but 6 years from now, you will become the head of the Hiryu clan. You will also be enrolled into Academy here and become a ninja of Konoha, do you understand?"

"I understand, Hokage-sama." I said looking at the ground.

"I know about your third stage. I must ask that you keep your rings on unless your power is of use." He said sternfully.

"I know!" I yelled, unable to control myself, "I know about my form! I know why I must wear my rings! I will not take them off unless need be! I promised my Okaa-sama before she died…." I start to cry, "I p-promised… t-t-that I would-dn't use it…." I stopped unable to continue.

The Hokage smiled at me.

"I understand Mistural-chan, I have instructed my wife, Hinata, the task of helping you settle into the villege, but I must tell you. The day will come when the people who did this come back, so be prepared. I smiled as I walked out saying one last thing.

"I'm and when they do, they shall be destroyed!"

*flash Back end*

Normal P.O.V

Mistural fell asleep after reliving that painful memory yet again. She looked through the gap in her tent to see early morning sunshine come through the gaps. She jumped up and out of her tent to wake everyone up. It was time to finish this journey and start the mission. The time of answers was nigh, and she was going to seize it!

*Several hours later*

They had done I, they had arrived into the Land of Waves. They began he search for Takashi with excitement and dread.

"I'm gonna find Takashi-kun right now!" Sora yelled unable to contain he excitement.

"Why search when I'm right here!" they heard a voice exclaimed. They saw a flash of blue hen standing before them was Takashi Mizuryu.

"Takashi-kun!" Sora said as her face brightened up and a light blush appeared.

"Long time no see, Sore-chan." Takashi replied with a wink.

Next time: Search For them! The fights begin!


End file.
